Dance
by Rathloriel
Summary: A fourth small, intimate interlude between Elizabeth and Darcy.During a ball at Pemberley, Darcy finds that Elizabeth is the main attraction and feels quite alone. But not for long.


**Author's Note: **_This is my fourth fanfiction portraying Elizabeth & Darcy. I'd like to thank the many people who were kind enough to review _**'Distraction'****'Reunion'** _and_ **'Awakening'**_, your comments were greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoy this next instalment. Thank you so much!_

**Summary: **(_Complete_) A fourth small, intimate interlude between Elizabeth and Darcy.; During a ball at Pemberley, Darcy finds that Elizabeth is the main attraction and feels quite alone. But not for long.

**Disclaimer:** _Pride & Prejudice belongs to Jane Austen; I claim no rights, other than wishing Darcy was a real man and not fictitious... If only!_

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

**Dance.**

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

Elizabeth smiled warmly as her husband handed her a cup of punch. "Thank you." She sipped daintily from the rim as he watched her from beneath hooded eyes.

"You are most welcome, madam." Darcy bowed abruptly, his eyebrow raised into a dashing peak.

She laughed gaily and freely at his haughty demeanour, causing him to flush a little but also knowing full well that his countenance was nothing but a façade to the many inquisitive people around them. Life in Society was a stage for Darcy; upon which he performed and acted brilliantly. Of course, Elizabeth would expect nothing less from her husband. Though, secretly, she was a little disappointed that he had not claimed any dances from her.

This was their first formal ball together at Pemberley, which she had the fortune to arrange, and they had been present for two hours but still Darcy had done nothing but converse with acquaintances and send her poorly veiled looks. She did not know how to interpret such a gaze and so she remained thoroughly confused.

However, none questioned her husband's cool countenance, for they knew him well enough to understand that he was simply being Darcy. Unfortunately, the society in Hertfordshire had condemned such behaviour from her husband and as a result, Elizabeth had come dangerously close to losing the man she had grown to love with all her heart.

Coming to a decision, she opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a rather handsome young man which she recognised to be the son of a friend of Darcy's father. "Mrs Darcy, I would be honoured if you would allow me your hand for the next, if you are not engaged," the man sent an odd look to her husband.

In her mind, Elizabeth placed a name with the face before her and smiled gratefully, "I thank you Lord Brougham, I would be delighted."

Lord Brougham grinned heartily and bowed before leaving to find some more refreshments.

The sigh that escaped Darcy's lips was not lost upon her ears.

Elizabeth turned and glanced up at him furtively, catching him gazing intensely at her once again. "Do you mean to frighten me, Mr. Darcy?" She teased with a twinkle in her eye.

Blinking away the intensity, Darcy offered a small smile in return at the subtle jab from his wife. "Not at all, Mrs. Darcy." He was about to add more but the previous dance had ended and it took him a moment to realise that Elizabeth had been whisked away by Lord Brougham. Growling quietly in consternation he moved lethargically across the floor, nodding to certain people before he found a place by the open French doors that led out onto the balcony. From this spot, he could observe his wife without interruption.

The joy of watching her smile and laugh was unparalleled. Not even the greatest of riches could offer him the contentment he felt at that moment, as he basked in his wife's glorious beauty. But he wished desperately that only he would be the recipient of her gentle smiles. For some odd reason, he had not wanted to share Elizabeth this evening.

He wanted her all to himself.

Darcy knew that if he commandeered her hand for any dances that night, he would let no other near her and gossip would be rife amongst the guests. As it was their first formal ball hosted by her, he wanted it to be _her_ night. Of course, that also meant allowing handsome young men near his sacred treasure and it irked him to no end.

The half hour passed all to slowly as he jealously watched Elizabeth enjoy Lord Brougham's company, whilst he was left standing by himself. Holding back an indecent snort, he forced himself to look away from the spectacle. It was in vain, for seconds later the music stopped and when he returned his gaze, she had disappeared into the crowd.

Lowering his eyes to the polished floor, the sensation of loneliness swamped his entire being for the first time since their marriage.

As his stare remained fixed upon the ground, Darcy almost jumped at the gentle tug upon his wrist. Frowning thunderously, he turned to the source and was surprised to find his wife grinning with a finger upon her lips to keep him silent as she pulled him out of the ballroom and onto the deserted balcony. Glancing back at the ballroom, Darcy was satisfied to note that none had seen their departure.

When they finally made it out, without preamble, Darcy closed the balcony doors and turned back to his wife. Not knowing what had suddenly gotten into his wife, he started as she embraced him swiftly and tilted her head to murmur in his lowered ear. "I love you."

Those three small words were enough to erase a lifetime of the loneliness he had felt prior to this impromptu encounter. It felt as though the stone beneath him had given way and he was floating. With a warm expression, he caressed his wife's alabaster cheek before leaning down to place a lingering kiss upon her pouted lips. "And I you," he returned quietly, his stomach dropping at his wife's adoring gaze. He would move mountains if it would mean that he could see such an expression on her face for the rest of their lives.

"I know it goes against propriety, but will you dance with me?"

"Since when do you care for propriety?" Darcy grinned.

"Since I became your wife!" Elizabeth retorted with good nature. "Will you?"

The distant sound of music filtered through the curtained glass of the balcony doors. Would he be able to release her after this private endeavour to dance? He was not sure, but Darcy bowed deeply. "It would be my honour." He held out his hand and together they began to dance alone upon the balcony, away from the prying eyes of the public.

Bathed in the moon's pale beams and gentle glow of the nearby torches, Darcy found that his wife looked more stunning and ethereal than he ever could have imagined. He wanted nothing more for this night to end so that he could carry her to their chambers and show her how deep his love had delved and how it would continue to grow.

"You look beautiful tonight," he murmured softly.

She looked up at him and chuckled. "Thank you."

After a few minutes of silence, a thought came unbidden. "You seemed to enjoy yourself with Lord Brougham," he suddenly commented, cursing himself for bringing up such a subject and not knowing exactly why he did so.

Elizabeth's step faltered and he caught her readily. Holding his wife close, Darcy missed the amused quirk at her lips as they gradually ended their dance. "Yes, he is an interesting man," she finally returned.

"Oh?" His voice was tight.

"Indeed," she held back a giggle, "I liked him very much." At her husband's stiffened form, Elizabeth decided to put him out of his misery; "A bit of a dandy, but nice man nonetheless. Why do you ask?"

At her words, Darcy's shoulders slumped with relief and he knew immediately that his teasing wife had caught him red-handed. With a sheepish grin, he shrugged and pulled his wife closer. "Call it curiosity."

"I do believe you turned rather green, husband."

Darcy laughed outright as she pinpointed his deeply embedded resentment and unwarranted jealousy, "Touché!"

"Do you wish to know a secret?" Elizabeth whispered conspiratorially.

Brushing his lips against her forehead, Darcy nodded and waited for her to continue.

"Every day that I spend in your company, I am reminded how lucky I am." He drew back and looked at her in surprise. "There can never be another that will pique my interest, for you are all I shall ever want or need. I am truly blessed to have you as my own..."

Darcy's brow furrowed at her words as they caused his heart to jolt and his chest tighten. "Elizabeth..." He breathed, unknowing how to respond to such a gift of pure love and honesty.

She placed a finger upon his lips. "My heart, my love, my life—it is yours to do with as you will."

"Always?"

"Always," Elizabeth whispered before accepting the passionate kiss and embrace from her husband. Who would have thought that their secret dance upon the balcony would lead to such warm a confession? Neither husband nor wife anticipated it, but it was certainly welcomed by both.

And as Darcy slowly and reluctantly drew back from her sweet lips, she smiled. A smile that reminded him of the sun dawning on a new day.

--

--

--

**Fin.**

--

--

--

_Reviews are welcome._


End file.
